Opposites Attract
by Hermione Baudelaire
Summary: Draco and Hermione are both too shy to share their feelings for one another. Will they ever be able to? Maybe with the help of a truth potion...UPDATED!
1. Stuck on You

Hi, everybody! (Lame first sentence.) Here's my first fanfic. I wrote it at my friend Zelda's house in Maine. Please don't flame me!!! :?) (My friend Paulina and me made that smiley!  
  
Chapter One: Opposites Attract  
  
Draco's POV  
  
Draco Malfoy felt his stomach give an awkward squeeze as he walked towards the bars. Sitting behind the bars, his face hidden in shadows, was Draco's father.  
When Lucius Malfoy had been sent to Azkaban in the early summer, he had promised Draco and his mother that he would be out in at least a week. Here it was, late August, and he was still sulking behind the crossed iron bars.  
"Um, hello, Father," Draco said. (A/N: You know how sometimes you talk with a comma between every word?) He felt more discomfort with every word.  
"Are you wearing Muggle clothes?" his father asked sharply.  
Yeah, hi to you to Dad, Draco thought. "Mum and I both had to wear muggle clothes. We had to take the muggle bus to the harbor."  
"What did you think you were doing, getting onto a vehicle packed with filthy muggles?"  
"Visiting you."  
"Are you talking back?! I'd thought I'd raised you well, Narcissa and I taught you not to associate with any grimy nonmagic rubbish!`  
"Look where that got you!" Draco wanted to yell. He summoned all his willpower to keep his mouth shut and managed a short nod.  
"Hi," Narcissa Malfoy swooped in on them, back from the lady's room. "Am I interrupting any male bonding?"  
Before his father could say anything, Draco muttered about needing to use the bathroom. He dashed down the hall, past the hollow faces of the prisoners, until he was outside. He gulped in the air, trying to rid himself of everything churning inside him.  
It was becoming too much. Draco had a secret, a secret that burned and consumed him from the inside out.  
He was in love.  
With Hermione Granger..  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
"I can't take it! What am I waiting for? My heart's still breaking! I miss you even more! And I can't fake it! (The way I could before) I hate you, but I love you, I can't stop thinking of you! It's true! I'm stuck on you!" (A/N: I love that song.)  
Hermione whirled around the room, singing along with Stacie Orrico. How could a singer she didn't even know be able to speak about the emotions that overwhelmed her?  
She heard her parents open the door to their apartment over the dentist office. The Grangers, with the exception of Hermione, had all been dentists since great-great-great-great-great-great grandmother and grandfather Granger opened Granger Dentistry in 1902.  
Hermione started singing along, with her own lyrics. "Every now and then, When I'm feeling foul, I've been hoping Draco would send me a nice owl, but he never does, I feel like such a.um."  
"Bowel?" her mother opened the door.  
"Omigod! Um.Mummy! How.nice!" Hermione tried to smile. Please don't let her have heard me, please don't let her have heard me, she prayed silently.  
"Who's Draco?"  
D***! she swore. "He's um, a, like, um.guy.in my, like, class.er."  
"You like him?" Mrs. Granger had been extremely popular in high school, and was struggling to understand why Hermione was so.quiet.. "Is he your boyfriend?"  
"Yeah," she blurted, than blushed. He was anything but.  
"How nice!" her mother exclaimed. "Why is he ignoring you and not sending you.owls.?"  
"He's um.on vacation.with his family.."  
"How pleasant! He must visit sometime!"  
Yeah, thought Hermione. Sometime.  
  
Will Hermione's mom slip up in front of Harry and Ron? Will Draco be able to control his feelings? I used to think people who begged for reviews were pathetic, but now I am. I'll update after three reviews. Please! 


	2. Too Much Information

Hi again. Everybody! (Lame second first sentence.) Sorry I didn't update for, like, forever...It was my birthday! I pierced my ears and typed chapter two.than my evil little sister deleted it by 'accident.' I had to retype it. GRRRRRRRR If my little sister wasn't so cute, she'd be so dead...Anyway.  
  
Chapter Two: Confessions  
  
DRACO'S POV  
  
Draco was sitting in the back of the Potions classroom, drawing a Dark Mark on his hand with indelible ink. He was looking at Hermione...  
Hermione was sprinkling powder into her potion. Her hair was swaying like willow branches in a storm (A/N: Maybe not THAT wild...but so what?) He kept staring at her. She looked his way.  
He blushed. He felt his insides become warm and squirmy. Suddenly, he realized she was consulting the poster behind him, the one with the ingredients on it. The blush scalded his face and his pride.  
Draco looked down at his arm, where the Dark Mark grinned up at him. He reached for some water to drown his embarrassment in. His hand found the water bottle, lifted it to his mouth and...  
"S**T!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He sprayed the stuff all over Crabbe and Goyle. It was Truth Potion! Snape had put the flask on his desk, and he had accidentally drunk it!  
"Duh, um...Draco...aren't potions...not for drinking?...Mommy says that juice boxes are for drinking not toilets...gasoline...or potions..."  
"Shut up!" he snapped. "You're such an idiot! Not that you'd know what one was!" Crabbe turned to Goyle.  
"Goyle...what's an idiot?" Goyle shrugged.  
"Sounds like Latin."  
Potter had heard Draco and walked over, followed by Weasley. "Hey! Malfoy! Got any secrets you want to share?"  
Draco pressed his lips tightly together.  
"Sorry," said Potter, faking sympathy. "Got any secrets you don't want to share?"  
Draco tried to fight the secret burning through him, raging up his throat. "Granger is a hot-"  
Snape walked over. "Problem, boys?"  
"Yes. I drunk my truth potion and it tasted like-"  
"Whoa!" said Potter. "I So don't want to hear adjectives from somebody who's swallowed a truth potion!"  
"Truth potion?" said Snape. "Honestly, Draco. Now what do you want?"  
"Granger," he said, the word leaping out.  
Before you could say 'Tom Felton' Weasley had punched Draco's mouth.  
"You'll pay, Weasley!" he yelled. "Not that you could afford it!"  
Weasley turned as red as...well...as his hair..."Oh yeah?"  
"Yeah! You can bet your-"  
Before Draco could say anything, Hermione had knocked over her cauldron running towards them, her hair was flying behind her...  
  
HERMIONE'S POV  
  
Sprinkling powder in her potion, Hermione felt a twinge of embarrassment as she watched Harry and Ron ignoring her coldly. It was her mom's fault...  
  
Flashback  
  
Hermione heaved her suitcase up onto Platform 9 ¾. "Bye honey," her mom called. "If your boyfriend is still giving you trouble, you know you can talk to me."  
"S**t," she muttered inwardly as Ron leaned forward.  
"What boyfriend?" he smiled, a weird smile. Maybe he thought it was sexy. As if.  
"See, it's...um...a long...story..."  
Her mom had heard. "Her boyfriend. Drake Malff..malff...Drake something."  
"Malfoy?!" Ron's smile was gone.  
"That's it!" cried her mom, swooping down to kiss her cheek. "Bye!"  
Harry and Ron turned towards her, disgust on their faces. It was worse than the time she had peed her pants on a field trip in first grade. She felt herself getting smaller...weaker...shrinking into total humiliation...  
  
Flashfoward  
  
She heard a commotion from the back of the room. She ran towards it...  
  
I hope it's not a cliffie! ;?) So...PLEASE review! And THANK YOU dRaCoLoVeR15 and mastercreater! (dRaCoLoVeR15...GREAT name 


	3. Now What?

Oh my god! Thanks SO SO SO much to all of you very nice reviewers! (BTW, sorry iLoVeDrAcO15 for calling you dRaColOvEr15, I was kind of upset at my little sister when I typed the second chapter.) Thanks Paulina :?), thanks iLoVeDrAcO15, thanks mastercreator, thanks blackdragonofdeath13, thanks Abigail (note to people who really don't know me: Abigail and Paulina are people who I knew before I wrote this.) Thanks so much also to Wiccan107 (Your review was funny, please. Sorry if people are not wanting of cliffhangers, please. You are sounding very much like Madame Lulu, please.)  
So...it's a Friday and it's an hour and half before my birthday party. I wanted to type up chapter three as soon as I got home, but my mom made me clean the toilet. She seems to think my friends will all leave if they see the henna my friend Chloe and me splattered all over the walls when we attempted to henna our hair. I have no idea WHY she thinks this...when it's so obvious the only way I'll become socially outcasted is if anybody sees this huge zit on my forehead. Okay...sorry, I got a little of track there...  
  
Chapter Three: Now What?  
  
DRACO'S POV  
  
Draco stared at Hermione, who was yelling at Weasley. "Why'd you punch him, Ron?" she cried. "What's he ever done to you?"  
"Done to me? I was helping you! Did you hear how he insulted you?"  
"Insulted me?! I'll---"  
"Break it up," said a bored voice from behind them. Draco turned and saw Professor Snape peering down his big nose at them. :l "Detention, all three of you. Draco, Granger, my office NOW!"  
  
HERMIONE'S POV  
  
Hermione was bubbling over like a shaken can of soda. HE liked her! HIM! He did! Struggling to breath normally, she followed Snape into his dark office. HE sat behind a desk made of black, shiny wood. She and Draco (who liked HER!) sat in leather chairs across from the desk. The whole place was very dimly lit and smelled really musty. But she could hardly smell the musky stench, and to her it looked the room was lit by a million lights. DRACO MALFOY LIKED HER!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "So..." sneered Snape. (Ohh-I sound like Dr. Seuss! *mumbles to herself*so sneered snape, so sneered snape...) "I must say...in all the time I've been a teacher...of course, Draco, it's your choice if you...still, I believe Professor Dumbledore could hardly disapprove if I informed Lucius privately...as a friend..." Hermione struggled not to look at Draco, to reach out and hold his hand...she yanked her gaze back towards Snape who had a very unpleasant look on his face. "I suggest the two of you go to your dormitories to consider the consequences of our actions when we become neglectful towards...certain standards..." As soon as they were in the hallway, Hermione turned to Draco. She opened her mouth to speak when he turned away and started hurrying down a corridor. Suddenly, it hit her: HE didn't know she liked him BACK! "Um...Draco?" she said in a tiny voice. "Um, can I...erm....call you, uh, Draco?" "What?" he asked. "Uh, erm...um...well," she fiddled with a strand of her hair. "You know...like, how you said....that stuff?" She looked up at him. He looked just as humiliated as her, which was both reassuring and unnerving. "I mean...if I had...I, well,...see....Ilikeyoubackandifyouwannagooutorwhateverthat'dbegreat..." (A/N: I like you back, and if you wanna go out or whatever, that'd be great.) "Huh?" he asked. "Yeah...do you have a girlfriend?" He looked down. "No." She took a deep breath. "You do now."  
  
Okay, there it is! Sorry it's so short. Please review! I hope you liked it, and if you think they're OOC now...well just wait! *cackles evilly* So, I'll try to update as soon as possible. Oh, by the way, I might not update REALLY soon, cuz I'm trying to write an A Series of Unfortunate Events songfic and it's taking FOREVER! Remember, the only way I know if you've read this is if you review, Kirby 


	4. Making Plans

Hi again. Thank you SO MUCH reviewers!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I really admire people who write songfics now, I'm almost giving up on mine. Anyway, I just got back from visiting my grandmother's house. I saw my cute little cousins who came from Pennsylvania (my grandmother lives in Connecticut) One of them is six and one of them is two. The two year old is really bossy though, but it's cute cuz she's two. So...you've probably skipped this paragraph since I'm boring you so much, so I'm gonna start updating now. (That didn't make any sense, but you've skipped this anyway, remember?)  
  
Chapter Four: Planning Ahead  
  
HERMIONE'S POV  
  
"You're absolutely POSITIVE Snape hasn't told your dad yet?"  
"Yeah. No way my parents would be able to resist yelling at me or worse if they found out. Oops-look out, the ice is thin here." Draco grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her away from a black patch of ice.  
It was November, and they were sliding around the lake in their sneakers. They were being given a wide berth by both Slytherins and Gryffindors, but they were used to it by now.  
They had been together for a few months now. Since Hermione's moment of bravery in the corridor at the beginning of September, a lot had happened. After she had said she wanted to be Draco's girlfriend, he had stared at her for what felt like hours. 'Oh, God,' she remembered thinking. 'He was JOKING! Now I'll never have a chance, and Harry and Ron'll never forgive me.'  
But than he had looked away, than towards her again. And than he had smiled. She had never seen him smile before, just smirk. She had thought she liked him before, but when she saw him smile, she knew what she had before was just a crush. (A/N: After my long attraction to Tom Felton, I no longer believe in such a thing as 'just a crush,' but...)  
Since than they were always together. Like today, for example. It was a Saturday in early November, and Draco and Hermione were taking advantage of having extra time to spend together.  
"I really think that if they met you, they'd like you more, though. I mean, before I started school, I never thought I could like somebody...who was part muggle, but look at us now. We really should give them a chance to meet you."  
"That's sweet, but when could we do it? How could we make them like me, they know who I am?"  
"They'd know IF we told them, yeah..." he started to smile.  
"Oh, no! NO, Draco, NO! I am NOT pretending to be some pureblood Slytherin, I bet they know all the purebloods in Britain! WHEN could we do it, even if we were that stupid?!"  
"There's a three day weekend next week, in honor of some dead wizard's birthday. They DO know all the purebloods in Britain, but who said you had to be from Britain?"  
She was about to tell him 'No, no, no way." But than he smiled...  
  
DRACO'S POV  
  
"Mum, meet Henriette, the exchange student from France," Draco said, smiling as his mother opened the door to their huge house.  
She smiled and shook Hermione's---oops---Henriette's hand as she walked through the door. "Draco's told us all about you." Narcissa lowered her voice to a stage whisper, "he NEVER brings home girlfriends from school!"  
"MUM!"  
"Well, it's true."  
  
HERMIONE'S POV  
  
'Henriette' smiled at Draco as he showed her around his house. She had never been in a boy's house before, except for Ron's, but Ron's house wasn't exactly like Draco's.  
The Burrow didn't have fancy chandeliers. The Burrow didn't have little house-elves scurrying around doing chores. But the Burrow didn't have Draco, and that was all Hermione saw.  
Everything was going perfectly. Hermione was having fun pretending to be french as they ate dinner, when suddenly the sound of breaking glass sounded from downstairs...  
  
Phew! All done! I'll update as soon as possible! Please review, but don't flame me. If you really wanna flame me, just email me c/o my dad's email address (tompen@110.net) so no other readers know! Sorry if this chapter made no sense at all, and double sorry if it was a cliffie, and triple sorry that it was so short. :?) Kirby 


	5. Ties That Blind

I'm back, and here's the fifth chappy! Thanks a lot to story lover (your reviews were really sweet,) to dracosgurl_chrissy (your reviews were really specific and that helped,) to TaNsHI (I showed all my friends 'Hidden Yet Foreseen' and they all loved it, and I like Tom Felton, can't be called a crush...more like an obsession) to Paulina (as always,) and to you, reader, whoever you are, for sitting through all these review reply thingies without screaming at me. Okay...here it is...  
  
Chapter Five: Ties That Blind  
  
DRACO'S POV  
  
Suddenly, the sound of breaking glass sounded from downstairs. Draco felt himself go tense. Was it a robber? His mother had changed the locks after his father had been sent to Azkaban, since they were frightened of criminals.  
Draco grabbed Hermione, who looked as scared as he was. Narcissa drew her wand and motioned for them to stay put. She crept down the stairs.  
Suddenly, a high pitched shriek drifted up the stairs. Hermione tightened her grip on Draco's hand, but he sighed and his tension faded away. He knew his mother more than Hermione, that was a happy scream.  
His tension turned not to relaxation, but confusion. Why would his mother be happy about glass breaking? Quickly, his heart felt like it was twisted and wrung out.  
His mother entered the room with a soaking wet person whose face was hidden by a dark cloak. Draco knew who was beneath the cloak before the person revealed his face.  
Draco's last glimmer of hope was quickly darkened as his suspicions were confirmed.  
Lucius Malfoy had escaped from Azkaban.  
  
HERMIONE'S POV  
  
Before she could react, Hermione found herself looking into the hard, gray eyes of Draco's father. They searched her frightened brown ones until she saw them (his eyes) grow colder as her recognized her from Diagon Alley.  
"I just got freed from prison and I come home to see a mudblood sitting my chair?" Hermione doubted he had been freed, but she kept quiet, trying to stay Henriette. Henriette would be confused. She tried to look confused.  
"No, no, no," said Narcissa. "I'm sorry, Henriette." She turned to Lucius. "This is Henriette, the exchange student from France. She-"  
He interrupted her with a string of gibberish aimed at Hermione "Moi est un fromage. Est tu un fromage?" She stared at him, puzzled, until she realized, too late, that it was French. (A/N: I used a French-English dictionary. I think I've got french grammer wrong, but translated directly into English, it says 'me is the cheese. Is you the cheese?')  
"Excuse my husband," Narcissa appoligized. "He's just...erm...been released from the...uh...hospital and-" suddenly, she stopped as she saw the confusion in Hermione's eyes.  
Her face grew angry and she started yelling at Hermione. "How DARE you masquerade as a purblood and POISON my son's mind?"  
Hermione couldn't talk. She felt sick. She squeezed Draco's hand tighter, until he gave a little 'oh!'  
"Stop it! Draco yelled, prying her hand off of his and putting his hand over her's. "She's not a mudblood! She's-she's my-I-"  
"No, you don't understand," said his father. "Just like they pretend to have magic, this one went a step further and pretended to be pureblood, just so you could take it here."  
"NO!" he screamed. "WE made that up so she could come!"  
Narcissa started to cry.  
Hermione started to cry.  
Lucius drew his wand, aimed and...  
  
Hehe! Cliffhanger! Please, please, please review! The faster you review, the faster chapter six is up! And anybody who gives a signed review: I'll read you stories and review them for you! (Ohh! A rhyme!) Kirby  
  
PS I've figured out how I'm gonna end this, so if you think I should write a sequel, could you say in your review so I can think one up? Thanks! 


	6. The Busy Chapter

I know the last one was a cliffhanger, so I'm updating again fast as I  
can! Thanks so much to Madame Trelawney (your review was funny!)  
TaNsHi (Tom Felton is sooooo cool,) and to firesprite101 (your review  
was really nice, and it was cool to get a review from somebody whose  
profile says they live in New York-that's where the Yankees are from-  
and everybody here in Boston HATES the Yankees-but I don't, I don't  
know anything about sports.) and to Ehlonna (thanks, I'm glad you like  
it!) It is cool though, that everybody on fanfiction lives all over. I  
live in Massachusetts, FYI. Hey-if you (yeah, you, Faceless Reader Who  
I Do Not Know) review-which you should-can you say where you're from?  
Just the country, state, province, whatever. I'm really curious.  
Okay...  
  
Chapter Six: The Busy Chapter  
  
DRACO'S POV  
  
Lucius drew his wand and aimed. Draco felt numb and distant, until he saw the his father's wand was pointing towards Hermione. Suddenly everything felt real, too real, so real it was grotesque (A/N: That was one of my vocabulary words in school last week!), so real it was frightening and repulsing all at once.  
He lurched out of his unbelieving stage and peeled Hermione off him. He stood in front of her, his wand out, while she clutched the back of his shirt and nearly suffocated him by pulling on the collar.  
His father shot a bolt of lightening at them and ripped them apart. Hermione screamed, a high pitched, really scared scream, and started running towards Draco, who started to head for her.  
Narcissa screeched when they reached each other again, and She sent a bolt of lightening towards them and tore them apart. As they started to run towards each other, like broken wind-up toys, she aimed her wand again, wiped the tears of her face with the side of her forearm, took a deep breath, and sent a beam of light towards Hermione.  
The light whistled as it cut the air, and Hermione froze, her eyes were puddles of fear. Draco watched as she was lifted into the air and suspended in a blue bubble, floating, not recognizing him when he pounded the walls of the bubble, not hearing him when he yelled her name.  
  
~DRACO WILL BE RIGHT BACK AFTER THIS INTERMISSION~  
  
Ron rolled the dice. He moved the little iron three spaces. He rested his chin on his hands and stared at the brightly colored squares on the board. They were so sickeningly neon that they made his stomach lurch as he looked at them. They swam in and out of focus, blurring into circles, faces, Hermione's face.  
"Park Place!" said Ginny, her voice full of fake enthusiasm. "Do you wunna buy it?" (A/N: If you don't play monopoly, email me and I'll email directions and an explanation of the game.)  
"No," he said glumly. Now it was Ginny's turn. Ginny was the Scottie dog. Hermione was always the Scottie dog. Always. Why did Ginny think she could take her place-or her monopoly piece? He felt flushed and warm and very uncomfortable.  
He had thought a bout Hermione all day. He wondered where she was. Probably with Malfoy, he thought as the pattern on the wallpaper of the Gyffindor common room swirled into a million of her faces.  
"Ron, are you okay?" asked Ginny. She sounded concerned, but concerned wasn't enough. Hermione was GONE! With MALFOY! How come nobody was screaming? How come the world was still turning and people were still breathing and eating cough drops and getting catalogues in the mail and yawning and living normally?  
"Yeah," said Harry. "You're kinda quiet and stuff." He moved the little battleship three spaces onto Connecticut Ave.  
"That's your space, Ron!" said Ginny. "Are you sure you're okay?"  
"Yeah!" he mumbled. Than all the swirling colors and the overheated room and the sick feeling in his stomach that something was totally wrong all sort of squished together and than they erupted, like an angry volcano.  
"NO! NO, I'M NOT OKAY! NOTHING'S OKAY!!!!!"  
"What's wrong?" said Ginny and Harry.  
"Hermione," all three of them said at once. Ginny suddenly got up, toppling over the top of the box (she was the banker) and sending little colored strips of paper everywhere.  
"I'll be right back," she promised, and than she ran out of the portrait hole.  
  
~NOW, BACK TO OUR FRIENDS DRACO AND HERMIONE~  
  
HERMIONE'S POV  
  
Hermione was floating in a deep blue shadow. The twilight swirls were drowning her, choking her, blocking out the world. 'No,' she told it in a groggy voice in her mind, 'no. There's somebody...a boy I think...I need to be there...with him...'  
'Who?' it whispered, pressing into her, 'What boy?.' It pushed deeper, into her body and into her thoughts. She tried to struggled against it, but it pushed back. She tried to rest against it, but it weighed her down and forced her to fight it.  
'No...'she thought to it, as firmly as she could. 'He needs me there....'  
'Who is he?' it asked, penetrating further. She tried to tell it and realized she didn't know who he was, she didn't know where she was, or who she was. All she knew was the shadowy light, all she felt was the spinning colors.  
  
DRACO'S POV  
  
Draco dodged another spell aimed at Hermione from his father.  
"MOVE, DRACO!" yelled his mother. He stood in front of Hermione, guarding her. He was getting tired. How much longer could he protect her? How much strength did he have left to shield her? Would it last long enough? Would HE last long enough?  
  
HARRY, RON, AND GINNY  
  
Ginny rushed back in with an eagle owl and two broomsticks. Harry recognized his broomstick, and Ron's. Ginny tossed them their brooms and pointed to the owl.  
"This," she said triumphantly, "is Malfoy's owl! He"-the owl bit her and squawked-"Um, SHE, she can lead to his house."  
They mounted their brooms and stared at her. Ron's eyes bugged out. "What about you?"  
"I'll wait here and help you when you come back?"  
"She's in danger, d'you think?"  
"Maybe," she said grimly. "and even if they're just snogging, you'll still need support." She helped them prop open the window.  
  
HERMIONE'S POV  
  
The light was everywhere. It was smothering her, pulling her into it. She could feel her emotions and her body fading into the pulsing blue, everything was blue. It swallowed her whole, and she was falling into it...  
  
DRACO'S POV  
  
Draco blocked another curse aimed at Hermione. His father's veins were throbbing in anger, and his mother was hysterical.  
*CRASH!* Suddenly, for the second time that day, a window broke in the Malfoy's house...  
  
RON AND HARRY  
  
The owl was clearly upset at being followed. Soon, however, it took them to a very big building. Welcoming golden light shone fro nearly all the many windows through the rain. The owl swept down the chimney and left them hovering in the rain.  
"Okay," said Harry. "Which window? Should we pick that one with the candle in it, that one with the candle in it, that one with the candle in it, that one with the candle in it, that one with the candle in it, that one with the candle in it, that one with the candle in it, that one with the candle in it, that one with the candle in it, that one with the candle in it, that one with the candle in it, that one with the candle in it, that one with the candle in it, that one with the candle in it, that one with the candle in it, that one with the candle in it, that one with the candle in it, that one with the candle in it, that one with the candle in it, that one with the candle in it, that one with the candle in it, that one with the candle in it, that one with the candle in it, that one with the candle in it, that one with the candle in it, that one with the candle in it, that one with the candle in it, that one with the candle in it, that one with the candle in it, that one with the candle in it, that one with the candle in it, that one with the candle in it, that one with the candle in it, that one with the candle in it, that one with the candle in it, that one with the candle in it, that one with the candle in it, that one with the candle in it, that one with the candle in it, that one with the candle in it, that one with the candle in it, that one with the candle in it, that one with the candle in it, that one with the candle in it, that one with the candle in it, or that one with the funny blue light?"  
"No duh," said Ron. They headed towards the window with the funny blue light (A/N: SURPRISE!) And suddenly, through it!  
  
Well, that's chapter six! I may end it in seven, except for an epilogue. Well, I actually don't know...Please review! Kirby :?) 


	7. The Last Chapter :

Sorry this update is SO late! I had to go to school again *gag.* Anyway, a big thank you to TaNsHi (good luck on your exams) Kelli Granger (glad you like it) Paulina, Paulina (I forgot to thank her in the last chapter, lol) and dracosgurl_chrissy (I'm working on the epilogue as you read this) and whoever you are, (for sitting through all these reviewy thingymabobbers.) And also thank you to the guys in Simple Plan because I'm listening to you right now and you are cool and you inspired my A Series of Unfortunate Events fanfic (lol, like they'll read that!)  
So...  
  
Chapter Seven: The Last Chapter (  
  
HERMIONE  
  
That blue light was everywhere! She gagged on it as it melted through her skin and she faded deeper into it. She was unaware that there was anything besides her and the light. It was everywhere...everywhere...everywhere...  
  
DRACO  
  
Draco stared in amazement as the window smashed, broken. Potter fell in, dripping water onto the green carpet. Weasley followed him, soggy and dribbling water. They nodded at him, and than they saw Hermione...  
  
HARRY AND RON  
  
Harry looked around. Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy did not look like they were expecting him and Ron. Mrs. Malfoy, in fact, had passed out. Mr. Malfoy was bent over her. Harry snorted at them and looked around. 'Nice house, Malfoy,' he thought, but than he saw Hermione.  
WHOA! (A/N: Does anybody know how to spell that so it doesn't look like a cowboy's saying it? 'Whoa there, horsie!' Or how to say it so it doesn't sound like im talk? 'wo u r so mental!') He turned to Ron, who did not look well at all.  
  
Ron tried to draw his wand, but than he saw Hermione and froze. She was in a circle of blue light, and she was fading into it, kind of.He ran towards, the bubble, wand pointed.  
"Don't worry, Hermione! I'll save y-"  
SMACK! He bounced off the bubble and started saying all the spells he knew. After all the school ones he remembered, he started saying ones he heard randomly. The one Fred and George used to make fart noises...the one his dad used to turn down Ron's music...the one his mom used to turn off the lights...THE ONE HIS MOM USED TO TURN OFF THE LIGHTS!  
BANG!  
  
DRACO  
  
With a huge BANG! the bubble Hermione was in exploded. It sent little shards of blue stuff all over the room, bouncing off the walls and hitting his father, who fell over instantly, knocked out.  
She was on the floor, looking very confused. He ran towards her...  
  
HERMIONE  
  
She was almost a part of the light...something blinked...than the light was gone...The light was gone! She was being held up by somebody...she was being carried...she was on a broomstick...she was in water?-rain--...Draco was there...she closed her eyes and fell asleep....  
  
DRACO  
  
Draco caught Hermione before she hit the floor. Potter had mounted his broom already, so he got on the back of Weasley's broom. She leaned back against him and started breathing evenly.  
He smiled down at her. She was so pretty...He brushed her hair off her face as they sped out into the rain. A sharp piece of the blue bubbley- light was in her hair. He frowned at it, and put it in his pocket.  
She opened her eyes and blinked through the rain at him. "You know what?" she murmured.  
"What? Are you alright?"  
"Yeah..." she smiled softly. "It's just...we haven't been on a date yet..." They both started to grin.  
"Are you free Tuesday?"  
  
Ron leaned forward on his broomstick, trying to ignore the girl he had crushed on since he was eleven snogging with the guy she had hated since he was born. (A/N: Their families hate each other, 'member?)  
He WAS about to ask her out when Malfoy had drank the truth potion that day. He frowned. But that Luna Lovegood WAS kinda hot... (A/N: You CAN get over crushes that fast. I did, once...um, twice...three times...wait. well, they haven't taught us how to count that high yet....)  
  
As they zoomed back, through the downpour, Harry heard Malfoy clear his throat. "Um..."  
"What?" asked Ron sharply.  
"Um...sorry....and thanks...and...do you know anywhere I can stay for Christmas vacation?"  
  
THE END...  
  
for now! :?)  
  
So, I hope you liked it! Read my epilogue!!!! SORRY SORRY SORRY it was so short! 


	8. Epilouge

Alrighty, before I start, thank you to: Everybody Who Reviewed (You all made my day! I've saved every single 'review alert' the fanfiction people emailed me, and I'll never give them up!)

Okay, here it is...

*drum roll*  

 *realizes that she doesn't have a drum*   

 *...* 

                                    EPILOGUE

_Dear Draco,_

_We are sorry you seem to have associated yourself with the wrong people. We will be willing to accept you again as soon as you apologize for your rash decisions and irrational behavior._

            As always, the note was not signed. They both knew who it was from. He got a new one multiple times every day, at first, and than they started coming farther apart. The last one, before this new one, had been a week before.

            She still felt slightly guilty as he passed her the note. "Draco," she said weakly, "if you really...feel how they want you to...I'll be...I'll be alright..."

            He slightly shook his head. "Why would I ever leave you?" he didn't _want_ to be one of _them_. He wanted to be with her.

            Reassured, her tense muscles relaxed.

            The flames flared up as the expensive parchment crumpled upon itself and burned. They both watched it silently. "I mean," she choked, "are you sure? You could have a really good life—as one of them—"

             He shook his head firmly. "No." Any life without Hermione wouldn't be 'really good.' It wouldn't be good. It wouldn't be a life...

            He turned away from the fire and saw her smiling. As they both looked at each other, they knew that nothing would ever tear them apart...

**_The End_**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

All done! *sniff*  I've just got to start typing PART TWO, which I've written out in a notebook. I'll post a new chappy w/ a link to it as soon as I post PART TWO.

FYI, the title of PART TWO is _Torn Apart_. Just so you know...*cackles evilly* I hope you like it!

Just cuz its done, doesn't mean I still don't want reviews! And it's not done forever. IF the epilogue was too incredibly corny, just gimme a review and say so, and I'll post a new one, or email a new one, just for you...

So, I guess that's it! 

Hope you enjoyed it,

Kirby


	9. THE SEQUEL IS UP!

Okay! I've posted the second part! It's story ID #: 1583673  
  
Or just go there by clickin' on my name up top and going to it. I hope you like it!  
  
Oh, okay. This is for all you lazy ones:  
  
?storyid=1583673 


End file.
